1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are well known in the art that serve the purpose of simultaneously contacting a plurality of terminals. These types of connectors are commonly referred to as commoning blocks.
In the past, commoning blocks usually included an insulated housing have a plurality of terminal positions, a common conducting material such as metal which interconnected each of the positions, and a plurality of terminals to be received in each of the positions. In this configuration, any two terminals inserted into the housing would be connected to one another.
Although the above described structure is effective to common a plurality of terminals, the manufacture of such a design is relatively expensive because of the necessity of having conducting material interconnecting the different terminal positions.